From Sharingan Eyes to Shadowing Skies
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: A place where I'll stick my drabbles. It can be any pairing, any genre, from any rating. It'll most likely be ShikaSasu, though. So come join in on the insanity! You know you want to.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Dangerous  
**Series:** Naruto: Shipuuden  
**Rating:** T/PG13  
**Genres:** Slight Humor? Uh...I don't know?  
**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, cracky?  
**Prompt:** Playing Dangerous

**DHC:** A prompt I gave to myself. I dedicate this to my friend Jamie! Ilu, mah awesome Shika. :D

* * *

A back slammed against a wall with a dull _smack_, _thud_ came the quiet sound as a head followed.

_Slap_ as the back of two hands met the wall, pinned there by another set. A mouth claimed the pinned's, ravaging them hotly, hands trailing down to run along a long, lean body.

A moan broke the silence between them.

"We shouldn't-" The pinned one's voice said in a weak strain.

"You mean _you_ shouldn't, Nara. I can get off scott-free." Came the smooth reply as their mouth trailed nips down the other's neck.

Another moan soon followed as they responded to the other's actions.

For a moment, they both froze, straining their ears as they heard noise outside of the place they were standing in. Which, the taller one dimly noted, happened to be a smaller meeting room.

It was another moment before the other moved again, running their hands under the other's clothes silently, a smirk of challenge on their lips.

"You're playing dangerous, Uchiha." The other said quietly, voice a low whisper of warning.

The look they gave him as their eyes morphed from black to red was predatorial.

"When haven't I?"

**Owari.**

* * *

**DHC:** Short, and I got the inspiration from another fic I'm writing that uses the same line 'You're playing dangerous, Uchiha.', only Sasuke's response was different. So I decided to use that line as my prompt and write something short... Yeah. Go me. xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Barbie Doll  
**Series:** Naruto  
**Rating:** Uh, PG13?  
**Genres:** ANGST.  
**Warnings:** Angsty, swearing, some metaphor about drugs, and..yeah.  
**Prompt:** 'Substitute' and 'Doll'

* * *

Substitute.

That's all he was.

A fucking substitute.

Did it not even matter what he did for him? Did he not even _care_ about what he went out of his way to do with him? How he pushed everything else away for him? How he could've spent his time with the people close to him, but chose to be with him? Did it even matter to him at all?! No, no it didn't. It couldn't have. It couldn't have ment anything at all if he was there, moping about his own damn luck over someone who had clearly moved on from him.

He was just a substitute. Someone to pretend with, someone he could use to escape his reality. That's all he was. Just the pretty plastic barbie doll you could take out when you wanted to play with, and discard when you're satisfied. He was just there to smile that same smile and look pretty, whether it be for _him_ or someone else, it was the same. That's all he was good for.

He promised he'd never hurt him. That was such a lie, a lie that saw him to his near destruction. Then _he_ said he'd never hurt him. He'd let himself believe it. He let himself open his heart once more, hoping to any God out there that he was right... The Gods were cruel. It seems it was ment to be that he'd be tossed away for the rest of his life. Picked up and taken in, then discarded after so long when they were tired of him. That's how it had been all his life, why had he been hoping for something different?

He'd actually been _trying_ to move on. To let go of the thorns that still encased his heart. Only to end up with a wider gaping hole than before. He was just a substitute. Just a little pick-me-up hit for when one was jonesing, just enough of a hit to put you back on your feet and survive for a little while longer without the real thing. He should've known better, after all, even the people he'd come to care so much about substituted him as well. They only used him when needed and otherwise cast him aside.

He'd known it must've been too good to be true. But it was the only life he'd ever known, so... Why struggle to change? He wasn't strong enough for that. He was weak; weak enough to let himself be used over and over and continue to plaster that same sweet doll-like smile on his face time after time and go on, even when he could no longer feel anything but the hollowness, when he knew there was nothing left of himself to give.

Deidara stared at his reflection in the mirror, the same plastic smile permanantly glued onto his reflection's face as well. What did it matter if he was broken? That was easily fixable so long as you kept smiling and laughing to hide it.

Such a pretty, plastic broken doll.

After all, he was just a substitute.

**Owari.**

* * *

**DHC:** This is sort of confusing to explain...It'a about Deidara from an AU rp a friend an I are doing. It's too long to go into details over, but yes... Poor Deidei, he doesn't get a break this time around. ;.;


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Martial Status Change  
**Series:** Naruto: Shippuuden  
**Rating:** Uh...PG?  
**Genres:** Humor/Crack.  
**Warnings:** UTTER CRACK AND OOCNESS!! As well as slight AU warning.  
**Prompt:** "Coming out to announce their marriage and relationship. In of course, the Uchiha way: with a surprisingly big bang." - Me, in a discussion with Jamie.

**DSK:** Long story short: A small conversation that was part of a bigger idea about Sasuke and Shikamaru coming out to the public and announce their marriage (and relationship in total) to everyone. In the typical Uchiha fashion. Which is, surprise. xDD;; So anyway the first stop for Shikamaru was Ibiki's to change his martial status and inform that his name was changed through the marriage and, well, this is part of that conversation. xDD

* * *

"Wow, Shikamaru, you not only inform me of your status change, but it's not even for an engagement, and you're already married!" Ibiki exclaimed.  
"Yeah, well it was too troublesome to go through the entire 'engagement' stage," the lazy ninja replied boredly, still scrawling and sribbling hastily across the sheet of paper.  
"Why wasn't I invited?" the ANBU interrogator asked.  
"Small ceremony. Only the Godaime, Shizune and Sakura were there." The reply was without thought.  
"And you're not even going to tell me who it is?" Ibiki's voice feigned hurt.  
"You'll see in a minute," Shikamaru said with a roll of his eyes.  
There was silence for a moment as the man watched the other fill out the papers.  
"You've even taken on their family name? Why? Shouldn't the person marrying you take on your name?" He asked with surprise, brows raising.  
"Yeah, I've taken their name. It was too troublesome to put up an argument, and it was kind of one of those unspoken agreements, anyway," he replied with a heavy sigh before setting the pen down. "Done."  
Taking the paper handed to him, Ibiki's eyes scanned it rather quickly, almost eager to know whom it was that the Nara would ever consider marrying. His eyes widened when it stopped on the Partner's name part and the Family name.  
"Y-you, and-him? Married?!" he exclaimed with a loud cry.  
Shikamaru scratched the back of his head lazily and shrugged. "Yeah, so?"  
Ibiki didn't reply and instead wordlessly collapsed back into his chair in a fainted heap, the paper in his hand slipping out and falling to the floor.  
On it, was the following:

_Partner's name: Sasuke.  
Family name: Uchiha.  
Marriage Title: Uchiha Shikamaru._


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Just Between Geniuses  
**Series:** Naruto  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genres:** General...friendshippish? Slightly platonic hints...  
**Warnings:** Swearing, laziness, and the general Sasuke-ness.  
**Prompt:** (No prompt this time)

**DSK:** A weird idea that came to mind when I needed a creative outlet for my mind.

* * *

Nara Shikamaru barely even looked up, let alone acknowledged the soft steps barely making sound against the wood of the roof before another body sat itself next to him. The flash of pale legs and white shorts, he didn't even need to look farther up from his place he was reclining from to know without a doubt it was Uchiha Sasuke. "So... Are you here to be troublesome or are you here for the view?" He asked lazily, boredom ever laced in his tone as he inclined his eyes the rest of the way to rest on the other Genin's glossy black ones.

All he recieved in turn was a soft 'hn' and the slightest of smirks. "Does it matter either way?" Sasuke replied, indifference laced with the barest hint of amusement in it. The shadow user groaned faintly with a roll of their eyes. "Troublesome bastard..." He mumbled, mostly to himself, but loud enough for the other to hear. The only thing it got in return was a quiet snort and a wider smirk. "S'pose not," The Nara replied after a while of silence, not even needing to say it, as it was troublesome, but did anyway. "But you're a real pain in the ass. Do you have any other talent besides pissing people off?"

To that, there was a louder snort than before. "More talent than a lazy ass ninja like you could have, pissing people off is just one of my free services I offer." The Sharingan-user replied, an arrogant look of superiority crossing his expression. The silence that followed was heavy, before the other started to shake, and before long, a long stream of sound burst from their mouth as their shoulders heaved, lips curved up in a smile.

The Uchiha heir looked heavily shocked at the response, his startled eyes snapping over to the Nara prodigy. "Hahaha... Only you, Uchiha, could come back with such a smartass and troublesome remark. Hahaha..." The lazy genius muttered between his laughs until he went into a fit of coughing. Sasuke's brows had risen nearly to his hairline, his indifferent expression broken by the quizzical one, before the slightest upturning of his own lips showed. "Hn," was all he replied verbally as the other returned to silence after recovering.

"Despite what others think, I kind of doubt they'd ever believe you could be a social creature," Shikamaru murmured as he sat up, turning so one foot dangled off of the edge, the other still propped on the ledge. To that, Sasuke's eyes rolled before he scooted over enough so they were sitting close. "Or if they did, my fangirls would slaughter you and try to henge or pose as you to get my attention," He replied softly, amusement clear in his voice along with his expression as he glanced over to the other.

A look of horror crossed the Nara's face before his forehead promptly met his palm. "Probably," He said as he did. "Aaa...you're such a troublesome bastard."

Another smirk tugged itself onto the Uchiha's face.

Nothing else was said as they watched the last castings of pink and orange sink below the horizon.

**-Owari-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Enough  
**Series:** Naruto  
**Rating:** PG13?  
**Genres:** General, drama, slight family-ness? Uh...hinting of a pairing? Semi-angst?  
**Warnings:** AU, swearing, uh...I dunno what else. xD;;  
**Prompt:** (No prompt this time)

**DSK:** An excerpt from a mostly-discontinued fic I'd been writing. This piece is part of the AU my friend Jamie and I created. You may or may not see the rest of it depending on if I can finish it or not. For now, it is but a drabble.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi frowned for the umpteenth time after he'd returned from visiting someone that, to his vague annoyance, was making the situation with his brother worse. His onyx eyes followed every movement his younger brother Sasuke made from his passive stance against the wall, taking in every detail about the teenager. To the clenched hands with whitened knuckles, the gaunt and sickly thin face that had many stress lines and dark circles under similarly shaped and same coloured eyes, to the half-lidded way he glared in a tired aggrivation. To the shaking steps that his body made as he paced around, and the too-thin body from not eating. To the even paler than normal skin that made him look as if he were reanimated, just a corpse.

To Sasuke's hair, that was once soft and healthy was now dishiveled and limp, grease and the obvious signs of neglect apparent. To the pale lips that were tightened in a dark frown, and the steadily increasing of air that warned the taller male of an impending rage that loomed just beneath the surface of the younger Uchiha. It made the hair on the back of his neck and arms raise, giving him the distinct feeling of ozone, like the static of electricity as it discharged. Itachi could almost taste the copper-like sensation from it as he finally pulled away from the wall.

Five steps later, his hand rested on his brother's shoulder, stilling him.

There's a danger to it as he feels the over-tense and neglected muscles react in the slightest, and stilling before the move is made. Itachi doesn't flinch, he wouldn't hold it against Sasuke if he struck him in reaction. In fact, the eldest Uchiha somewhat--in the back of his mind--wished for it. At least the teenager wouldn't be suffering as much as he was if he did. The smaller waited, but the air of impatience countered the inaction. Itachi pursed his lips for a moment, pulling slightly, turning the other to face him. "Otouto..."

Sasuke looked up at him, his eyes dark and clouded with many emotions. Anger, insecurity, fear, and the one that scared the taller the most--obsession. The obsession for someone the younger barely knew. Someone who had the power to reduce his younger brother to a weak, chaotic-like state. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep. He barely functioned, and all he did was pace or stare. He could see the anger. The anger at himself for what he was doing, the anger towards the person for the hold on him. It made the long haired Uchiha shiver faintly.

"Aniki..." The youngest Uchiha's voice sounded heavy; tired, filled with so many things that Itachi couldn't decipher them all, and didn't want to try. He was almost afraid of what he'd find if he did. Instead, he sighed weakly on the outside and brought a hand up to cup his cheek, guiding the shorter male to look at him. "Why?" It was the question he'd asked before, and every time, he never got an answer. For he knew, even Sasuke didn't know the answer.

"I can't stop," Came the whispered answer. The younger's dark eyes were pained, as if hating to admit his weakness. "I can't...this-him-...it won't leave. I want-..." He looked away, slowly tearing himself away from his brother. Itachi's eyes held hurt, but hardened over enough to mask it. He watched as the closest person to his heart stepped away from him, the silence deafening and awkward. Though music was playing through the radio in the background, neither heard it.

"Would he make you happy, otou?" That was all Itachi wanted--no, _needed_ to know. He needed to know Sasuke would be happy, with the choice he was going to eventually have to make.

"I...don't know," Came the quiet reply. Sasuke was looking down, his brows drawn together in a confused frown. Itachi could see him thinking, thinking, turning everything in his head, only to come in a complete roundabout circle. He had no idea.

"What do you see in him, then?" He asked softly, mirroring the words he'd spoken previously, yet to someone else.

Sasuke's head snapped up, eyes wide. He looked surprised that his brother had asked him such a question. What had he-? Did it matter--or was this-? The gears in his head kept turning, trying to take in the new question and formulate an answer. "Security... I feel safe, and unjudged. He could care less who I am, that I'm an Uchiha or that I'm a racer. He could care less I'm an Akatsuki member. He-..."

"He makes you feel accepted," Itachi responded, knowing that was what his brother was going to say, whether in words or in actions. He knew it well enough. He knew that was almost the very thing the younger wanted. To be accepted for who he was and not because of his name, to not be linked to the Tragedy of their family, or to the fact they were the infamous Akatsuki leaders. He knew Sasuke hated the fame and admiration that came from it all. He knew what his brother wanted most was someone who didn't give a fuck about who he was, what he was, and could just accept and not use him. The barely-there nod was the only answer to Itachi's statement, and it was enough.

It was enough.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Not Letting Go.  
**Series:** Naruto.  
**Rating:** PG13?  
**Genres:** Psuedo-angst, one-sided/unrequited love? Uh...canon-twisting...  
**Warnings:** Swearing, partial/unfinished conversation piece, slightly AU and author taking liberty of creative lisence. xD

**DSK:** This is an AU of the canon storyline and...well... This happened in my dream and there was more to it, but I forgot it by the time I wrote it down. Ah, well...

* * *

'I'm not Naruto, Uchiha. I'm not that selfless. My reason is selfish and while he wants you to stay for the village because you belong, and for friends, my reason is different.'  
'Stop wasting my time, Nara and get to the point.'  
'Everyone always thinks you and Naruto are the counterbalance to one another. Maybe that's true, but... I've come to find you're the balance to me, as well.'  
'What the hell are you going on about now? What the hell do you mean, balance?'  
'You're my complete opposite. I'm lazy, you're driven.You excel at everything, I'm only useful for my tactics and rare ability. I'm laid back, you're uptight. You're from an old and distinguished, respected and powerful clan, while I'm from a small, and much weaker clan. You're my opposite at everything and because of that, you are my balance.'  
'You're not making sense. Stop wasting my time already! I'm leaving!'  
'Maybe our elements don't match, like yours and Naruto's.'  
'What does that idiot have to do with anything?'  
'But the percentage of balance would go either way from the determining factors.'  
'Now what the hell are you going on about? You're wasting your breath, Nara,'  
'I'm not asking you to stay for everyone else, Uchiha. I'm asking you to stay for me. You may be a pain in the ass and troublesome, but I've come to know you from afar. I admire you; how you're everything I'm not. If you want me to be blunt, I've fallen for you.'  
'I know; you're going to restore your clan and would never waste your time on me, plus the fact your reputation would suffer, I'm well aware of the odds, and I don't need you to tell me my affections are unwanted; but if anything, stay.'  
'When you're around, my mind will stop racing. If you leave... I'll go crazy. There's a rarely known fact about the Nara clan; because we posess such a high level of intelligence, we're prone to insanity. Call it a genetic trait or blood ability, but when we find our 'anchor'...without them, we suffer, it triggers the insanity. It destroys our minds slowly. Sometimes it takes more than one anchor, the higher one's intelligence is, but they keep us stable. I recently had my first trigger of it and I've already begun feeling the decay... If you leave now, I'm useless to everyone. I don't need you to always be around, I can keep it at bay if I know where you are. If you leave... It will get worse.'  
'...This is stupid.'  
'You're right; it is. But it's true. Maybe I don't understand your reasons for wanting to leave; but I know my reasons for needing you to stay, and if It comes to it, I will follow you. Even if it is troublesome and I'll have to be around an annoying and evil snake sannin...'

* * *

**DHC: **This is an incomplete conversation from a dream I had of a 'what-if' for the Canon...Oo; Yeah. xDD;;


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** End of the Beginning.  
**Series:** Naruto: Shippuuden.  
**Rating:** PG16?  
**Genres:** Horror/Macabre? Slight Angsty undertones, mystery?  
**Warnings:** Descriptions of blood and violence, that's about it.  
**Prompt: **Broken Spoon - From Chaos_Silk on Livejournal.

**DHC:** This is an idea from a new Alternate Universe/Reality Jamie and I made... Woot. Go us. xDD Yes, we do have too much time on our hands.

* * *

One's mind was powerful on it's own, but it required the right outlet; an outlet to channel those thoughts and actions to. That's where the body came into play. The body could do what the mind required. Then there was need of an amplifier, one to maximize the usefulness of the mind. And amplifiers were not generally provided with the outlet. One had to find their own amplifier on their own.

How they went about it, however, was different to each soul.

_Scattered objects littering the floor, blood, and other such liquids coagulating into the linoleum._

There was silence, deafening silence. No breathing, no sound, nothing. Nothing as he stood there, looking at the place he'd desecrated.

There was nothing in his swirling eyes, nothing in his expression, lips drawn tightly into a grimace.

The only thing that looked back at him was the cold, immaculate gaze of his own eyes reflecting off of the numerous broken spoons.__

There was nothing left. Not a single soul. Not even his own.

He had to run. He knew it before he'd even set foot into the room, before he'd even considered the notion of what he was going to do, what had to be done.

With emotionless eyes, he turned and his body moved in a streak of lightning--there, and then gone.

There was nothing left for him here.

**Owari.**

* * *

**DHC: ** This is just the beginning of several drabbles. _ Things're gonna get confusing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** All Things MustBegin.  
**Series:** Naruto: Shippuuden.  
**Rating:** PG16?  
**Genres:** Horror/Macabre? Slight Angsty undertones, mystery?  
**Warnings:** Descriptions of blood and violence, that's about it.  
**Prompt: **Bleeding Heart - Chaos_Silk on Livejournal.

**DHC:** Same AU. Try not to get confused. Can't promise you won't, though. xD

* * *

t wasn't the first time this happened; oh, no. Not at all. It definitely wasn't the first time he'd killed someone. Like all other makes, he was enabled to kill without remorse.

Unlike other makes, he could kill his creators.

_Echoes of shrieks and screams permeated the air, blood dripped from fresh corpses and ivory hands. The only thing that greeted the sounds of death and destruction were his non-existent breaths. Lifeless eyes glazed over in fear were met with blazing whorls of grim satisfaction._

It was never a question of how or if, but when this would happen. After all, he needed to prove his abilities, didn't he? Yes, so he was justified.

It was their own fault for not including the laws within his body of limitation. If anything, he had no limitation now. Nothing to hold him back.

It was a pity, though, he could've made such better uses of their carcasses if he hadn't have been hasty. Oh, well.

The metallic 'clang' resounded off of the walls as his weapon of choice landed upon the ground.

His footfalls were silent, articulate and paced as they walked away from the mass corpses that littered the concrete-like substance floor.

And blood dripped down from the metallic-shaped heart, along with the memories it held, the chain's colouring now mixing with the blood upon the floor...

**Owar****i.**

* * *

**DHC: **And more... Kyahaha.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** A Game's Conclusion.  
**Series:** Naruto: Shippuuden.  
**Rating:** M  
**Genres:** Uh... Erotica?  
**Warnings:** Vague descriptions of sexual teasing, alcohol references. YAOI.  
**Prompt: **Ice Cube - Chaos_Silk on Livejournal.

**DHC:** Same AU. Annnd now for some yaoi goodness. Kyaha.

* * *

No matter how much access he had to all the knowledge in the world, some things of humanity he'd never understand. Perhaps that was why he indulged himself in it first hand; lowering himself to their standard to know. One could say he'd always been curious about such things, why things were so uncomprehensive to him. Textbook knowledge, in termly speaking, only did so much to explain things.

Of course, being rather inebriated while experiencing some things first hand did much for the senses. He couldn't quite remember how he'd come to be like this--straddling across some stranger's lap, allowing them to touch and slide their hands over his body while letting their mouth roam over the expanse of his neck and shoulders. He wasn't worried about danger; he could still easily kill them if they tried.

He couldn't remember exactly the number of drinks he'd had--only that he'd had one too many. And he couldn't exactly remember what was said that started the beginning of this predicament. The alcohol was enough to slow his systems and thinking process, clouding his thoughts long enough for him to throw what reservations he had out the window.

He registered the sensations of heat and warmth, then the cool, icy touch against it. His skin shivered--so hot, blazing--against the cool of an ice cube being ran across his neck and collarbone. _His shirt was pushed open--when had that happened?_ It was suddenly dizzying, the friction of heat and cold. It left his mind spinning, his body squirming, and unsure of whether to move away or embrace it.

_"You like that...?"_

The warmth that passed over his ear, followed by the biting sting of ice across his shoulder forced a gasp from his synthetic lips.

_"Y-Yes..."_

His mind didn't register the sound of his own voice--weak, and light--_Had it always been that way?_

The ice melted against the heat from his skin, pooling in drops at the dip in his collarbone. He trembled at it, back arching in a pornographic way. But he didn't care how promiscuous he seemed to be--if he had been aware of it, anyway. _The hand resting on his thigh moved higher, the hitch in his breath went unnoticed._

Any thought that tried to surface, was blown to the winds yet again by the surpassing heat of the other's mouth clamping over his shoulder, slowly sucking off the droplets of water. Glossed eyes rolled back and fell hidden behind lids, the sound that came out from his pseudo-larynx could only be described as a moan. The way his lithe form squirmed, arching and twisting were like an instrument being played, the other working the responses higher and higher with only an artist's skill, bringing everything up to a crescendo.

_A hand stopped just shy of their inner thigh, the other had no qualms with teasing along the waistline of the near skin-like pants._

_A breathy keen was his only response from the quivering body on his lap._

_"Please..."_

_A smirk of satisfaction._

'Finally,' Their hands fall away completely, not missing the squirm and sound of displeasure. He was going to change that, soon enough.

_"Come on," He whispered into their ear, voice but the hiss of a shake and a sway of the hips. "I'll take good care of you," And he would. Oh, yes, he'd take good care of that lean, pretty body..._

There was a hesitation, a shaky breath, a delicate balance.

It was shattered by the roll of their head and the low moan. _"Yes,"  
_  
Game over.

**Owari.**

* * *

**DHC: **All hail my awesomeness. -shot-


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Meeting.  
**Series:** Naruto: Shippuuden.  
**Rating:** M  
**Genres:** Uh... Erotica?  
**Warnings:** Vague descriptions of sexual teasing, alcohol references. YAOI.  
**Prompt: **Games - Torayashachan on LJ.

**DHC:** Same AU. Drabble response again. I think I'm on a roll with this new AU. 33 Though I think I should explain to you readers what the entire thing is based off of.

This is set in a techno-advanced universe using the Naruto characters.

Sasuke's an S-Class S.E.A.I. Model of which there's only one other (Itachi), the most advanced of the technology of robotics, digital, and human combined. He can collect any information via the internet wirelessly and download it into his processing core/mind, he also learns through observing and interacting with humans and pretty much is a self-effecient model. Self-regenerating, self-recovering, self-evolving mechanoid. =DD He's rather...pessimistic.

He also has free-will and the laws of robotics weren't coded into his programming, thus he killed his creators and is currently on the run, blending in with the other humans in an attempt to buy time. He feels just as much as any other human does. Pain, anger, love, happiness, sadness, ect.

He and tech!Ita have two parts of top secret government data that would pretty much bring on the apocalypse/doomsday/end of the world/world war (whatever number) if exposed. They were designed to be a two-man military unit...yup.

They're the only mechanoids of their class that can regenerate, self-improve, and self-evolve, thus enabling them to be far above human and other android standards.

Their prototype's were Madara and Shisui. Shisui went insane from all the overload of things they'd programmed him with and had to be killed. Madara was a 'success' though the programming with him screwed up part of his own 'mind' and 'personality' so now he projects two sides. A bouncy hyperactive side that calls himself Tobi, and the other him who's serious, reclusive, and doesn't like to talk much, Madara.

So far me, and another friend of mine have decided on this list:

Sasuke - Mechanoid  
Itachi - Mechanoid  
Madara - Mechanoid  
Deidara - Human  
Shikamaru - Human  
Gaara - Human  
Sakura - Mechanoid  
Kankuro - Human  
Kiba - Human  
Akamaru - Mechanoid prototype (animalistic wise..he can shift from a 'dog'-like form to a human one)  
Temari - Human  
Everyone else - To be decided.

Itachi and Sasuke were seperated after Sasuke killed their creators and are searching for one another currently. Itachi met up with Madara and informed him of everything who said he'd keep a look out. Madara escaped a year prior to their own escape and took up hiding with Deidara. From there, Itachi ran into Gaara on his searching and that's where things originally started the 'spiral' so to speak.

Sasuke, however, knew the only way he could possibly hide is in a mass sea of people. So he hid himself in a bar/club. From there, he ended up getting intwined into Shikamaru's life who was only there hanging out with friends and dancing. And that's basically where I've picked everything up. I'm following Sasuke's events first and then may or may not do Itachi's and maybe Madara's.

And with that little information, maybe my drabbles will make sense to you.

* * *

_"This your first time here?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Ever danced before?"_

_"No, never."_

_"Well, would you like to with me?"_

_"S-sure..."_

He wasn't sure how it went from being pulled to the floor to just move to a beat, to being submersed in the center of what seemed like a thousand bodies all meshed together, twisting and turning. He was almost dizzy from it all. Hands gripped his femininesque-like hips, bringing his attention back to the now. Their bodies were pressed flush together, moving and coiling like snakes in a mating dance. He felt like he couldn't breathe, the music pounded in his ears, the sea of ever-shifting bodies made it seem like they were moving through time, and the smell, and taste all wrapped in a delicate package.

His skin was flushed and the proximity of the other's body to his left nothing between them. He could smell their scent, taste the cologne wafting off on his lips, could hear the breathing next to his ear. There was nothing but a heady whirl of colours, sounds, and feelings. His body moved on its own accord--he could no longer think fast enough to move consciously, anyway. His head fell back at the sinuous writhe and slide of his own hips against theirs.

He could feel their breath next to his ear, whispering words he could no longer process, but prompted all the more responses from his body.

_"I thought this was your first time...?"_

_A gasp punctuated from his lips at the slow wind and thrust against him, glossy eyes dilated wider to the motion._

_A lick of dry lips to taste the lingering sense of musk._

_"I-It...It is... I just see and copy everyone else's movements and your body language..."_

_There was a pause in the rhythm, barely there, but he noticed it despite the blend of everything else going on around them._

_"Are you a Mechanoid...?"_

_Their lips hovered inches from his ear, low and sensual; caught along with the pulsing flow of music. The heat was unbareable, every sense was stretched to its limit from everything._

_"Yes..."_  
_  
His skin flushed differently in reaction to the press of the others head on his shoulder, he could feel their lips inches from his neck, making a tremor run down his spine._

_"I guess that explains why you move like you belong here... Not many Mechanoids come here..."_

His body arched into theirs when nails dug into the curve of his back, writhing and grinding, biting the bottom of their lip--a habit he was becoming familiar with since having ran.

_Don't think._ A voice told him in his mind. His eyes closed and once again, got lost in the rock and sway of their bodies and the rush that tingled under his skin, digital nerves strung high and the mechanic-beat kept time with his own faux-heart.

It was but a game, after all.

_A deadly game, to be sure, but he wasn't sure he knew the risks._

_"Want to go get a drink and cool off...?"_

_His voice penetrated the veil of haze that had become his mind, breath hitching the slightest along to the flatline of the music. The sound that nearly came out was a moan._

_"Okay..."_

His body immediately missed theirs when they moved away, immediately following in false-hope of pressing together again, only for them to move yet again. It wasn't long until he emerged from the swarm of bodies and the music, his senses seeming to return to normal. It was as if he'd been in a different world the entire time. He could still feel the quakes that traveled through his senses and body, as if begging for him to return to the music's embrace.

Their game was over now. He wasn't sure if he should be disappointed or relieved.

_What he didn't know was that another game entirely was about to begin._

**Owari.**

* * *

**DHC: **And once again, bow before my godliness! -shot again-


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Amidst the Wake.  
**Series:** Naruto: Shippuuden.  
**Rating:** M  
**Genres:** Uh... General, family-ishness... And I dunno what else.  
**Warnings:** Vague indication of abuse,  
**Prompt: **Love - myself.

**DHC:** Same AU, again. Yay. Bet you're getting tired of it, hm? xD

* * *

_He gasped, optical nerves cutting off to a blank white oblivion. His lungs collapsed under the pressure, unable to continue their usual respiratory pattern._

"You alright?"  
_  
He moaned in response to the question, unable to answer with words. He registered the hot touch to his cheek, letting his head turn to cradle in it, boneless__._

_His eyes fluttered, regaining sight slowly, though it was fuzzy. His systems were overcome, quite literally. He needed rest. He gave what he hoped to be an apologetic smile, before his endless onyx eyes rolled back and his eyes closed, succumbing to unconsciousness.

* * *

_

His eyes flung open, mouth opening to let out a sound--any kind--but nothing came. He tried to move, but nothing happened. Panic rose to the front, but he shoved it away. His eyes betrayed his franticness in the way they darted around, hoping to recognize where he was and why he couldn't move.

"Relax," A voice murmured lowly in his ear

His body shivered in return, recognizing the voice. It took a little longer for his cognitive thoughts to register it though.

"I can't...move..." He murmured dazedly.

"Why...?" Came the response. "I've had a Mechanoid before, they could move after..."

He sighed heavily, letting his eyes fall closed again.

_"I'm not a normal Mechanoid, though..." He muttered, mostly to himself._

_"Then what are you?"_

_"I'm....a special model. A..." He paused, frowning, glancing over at the other, hesitant, almost shy-like. He was pulled into their gaze, their eyes were similar to his own in a way, just like--_

_"I'm a prototype for a new model," He whispered softly, bending the truth, but he couldn't tell the truth. "My brother and I escaped from the labs..."_

And that was how it had all begun. He told what he could to the other, bending truths at parts, but otherwise was completely honest. _If only he knew then that he was just continuing the downward spiral his brother had unknowingly started, he never would have said a word..._ He left things out he knew he couldn't share, and pretty much spilled his would-be heart out to them. Even to the point where tears hit the pillow beneath him--_He'd never thought himself capable of crying before, the notion eluded him. He'd never cried before at any of the pain when it happened. Perhaps he'd never let himself._

"...I wasn't made for...everyday uses. It'll take approximately...6.2 more hours before I can move again... At least, that's what my system tells me."

"...That's amazing. But six hours? ...Damn."

He gave a wry smile. "Yeah..."

"So, what's your name? We never properly introduced."

He almost laughed. "I don't think after something like this you could ever be 'proper'."

He got a laugh in return and the sound rang in his ears like a soft chime. Or perhaps he was still out of it somewhat.

"You're right. But still. I'm Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru..." He murmured, testing the name with a curious expression on his face. "I'm..." He frowned. _What had he been named? Truly? Not just his model-name or the project name._

* * *

_The Uchiha project--Shisui, Madara, Itachi--Model U-061002-S. Class: S. Type: S.E.A.I._

_"A-a-aniki..."_

_"Shh. Don't be afraid. It will pass."_

_"I-It hurts... So much..."_

_"I know, but be strong... It will be alright..."_

_"I-Itachi-nii!"_

_"Be strong, Sasuke..."_

* * *

"Sasuke." He responded after a moment's time, an expression of pain ghosted over his face for a moment before it was gone. "Uchiha...Sasuke. That's...my name. Aniki named me that..."

"I see. I take it you don't have fond memories of the place you were made?"

"No... I don't... There was much...pain. We had to watch another one of us suffer to the brink of insanity. Niisan was forced to kill him... There were four of us. But...three, now. The elder of us escaped a year ago before us. They caught aniki and I... They kept us under such tight security..."

"I'm sorry... I didn't know."

"It's okay... Not many human's know the process and pain we Mechanoids feel. Though, generally they wipe the general model's memories and imput new ones, sometimes...they still remember things."

"Well, you're safe here, I doubt anyone would ever think to check a place like this for a Mechanoid."

_I highly doubt that... _He thought, but didn't respond, only nodded. _They'll tear every inch of every city and area apart looking for us because we're the only ones with--_

He shifted as best as he could before he turned on his side, hissing lightly as his pain sensors responding immediately. His arms were immediately around him, body pressed behind him.

"Don't push it, okay?"

"...Why are you being so kind?"

"I don't really have it in me to be mean... I can't stand anyone hurting. Just because I don't really know you doesn't mean I won't be nice."

"...." Well, what could he say to that? He didn't understand how different humans could be individual to individual.

* * *

_"Aniki...?"_

_"What is it, Sasuke?"_

_"H-Have you...ever been outside? We have all of this knowledge of humans and things at our disposal, but, I want to know what it's really like."_

_"Once... Though I barely remember it. I was being transported here from another lab. Though there was no one there besides the scientists..."_

_"Are... Are all human's as mean as these?"_

_"No, otouto. Not all human's are like these. There will be a humans of many types, ranging from nice to cruel. I pray that any human you meet will be kind to you. You deserve nothing else but love and kindness."_

_"...Love, Aniki?"_

_"Yes, Sasuke. Love."_

_"What is...love?"_

_"There are many forms, otouto. Like my love for you as family as one example."_

_"But...what of the others?"_

_There was a pause, before a small smile--he had never realized then how sad it had been. They flicked him on the forehead_.

_"Another time, Sasuke."_

* * *

He laid there, remembering everything he and his brother had talked about. Perhaps...what this was, was another form of love? He didn't want to think it, so he wouldn't be crushed if it was something different, but it hurt when he thought of it like that. His eyes closed again.

"...Don't leave?" He asked in a voice, _weak and helpless, much like-- _"I...don't want to be alone."

There was a long silence.

"I wasn't going to."

_A breath he didn't know he was holding exhaled._

"Thank you..."

"Sleep, you need it."

"H-hai..."

His body relaxed as his systems slowed down back into a regenerative cycle that immitated sleep.

_And for once, he let himself dream of what love was really like._

**Owari.**

* * *

**DHC: **And now...for some weirdness. xD


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** C is for Constant  
**Series:** Naruto: Shippuuden.  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Romanceyness? Flurffyness.  
**Warnings:** Vague spoilers, slight creative license.  
**Prompt: **Letter C.

**DHC:** I'm writing drabbles to the entire alphabet on my lj community and this was the one that came for the letter C.

* * *

Having a constant in his life was something Sasuke wasn't always entirely sure he liked--particularly when the constant was a person.

Shikamaru, however, was used to things being constant and took it in stride.

Their attraction was something neither they--or any of Konoha--had really thought would happen. For one thing, why would an Uchiha even consider _looking_ at someone who was seemingly far beneath them? Likewise, why would someone so lazy and considered everything to be troublesome ever find interest in one of the most pieces of work ever?

It was something they weren't entirely sure of, either.

Sasuke knew though that he needed something, the constant loneliness after the massacre, but nothing he ever found was enough. He couldn't stand submersing himself with people, and kami-forbid he ever lowered himself to asking anyone for company. People talked, and he didn't like it. He wanted silence--but he didn't want to be alone.

Shikamaru's case was simple, logically speaking. He needed something to cure his neverending boredom. Something that could challenge him enough to think, work. Petty, everyday things were not his forte, they were too simple, such things could never sate him. It was troublesome putting the effort into such minor things. Puzzles and strategy-games only did so much because even then, he normally only played against himself and the majority of the people he played, lost in only a short time.

Really, what was it that had made them even notice?

For Sasuke, he didn't really know; it sort of smacked him in the face like one of Sakura's punches. One instant it wasn't there and the next, it was. Shikamaru didn't care how it happened and let it play out as it would like he'd let everything else, because for him, why fight something that couldn't be avoided? Well, perhaps it could have, if either of them had noticed, but they'd been but genin, too wrapped into the other daily happenstances to ever fully comprehend what was happening.

It had started when Sasuke fell asleep in a secluded, grassy knoll, not knowing--or particularly caring--that he'd happened to be in one of the Nara's favorite cloud-gazing places.

From there, it progressed to a sharing space--nothing more, nothing less. Neither spoke, and left whenever they wanted. From that, to a game of Go one lazy summer day and only progressed in a downward spiral that none but a few really noticed.

It wasn't until Sasuke left that everything seemed to come to a conclusion and reality shattered for Shikamaru. The bastard had run away with his sanity. What else was there to do but go after it?

Of couse, things never work out the way you want them to. Three years later and nothing positive was something that was hard for the Nara to swallow. Two more until finally--

Finally the bastard came back and wrought destruction with him.

Of course, he didn't blame him, his vengence was perfectly just. But he wasn't about to let him slip through his fingers again with his mind and heart, cliche and troublesome as it were to admit. They say distance makes the heart grow fonder, perhaps it were true in some form or another, because five damn years of seperation had nearly been enough to break him--and if he had to tie his shadow to the Uchiha to keep him from leaving, so help him, he would.

More or less, that was behind them now.

Now it was another year later, and maybe it was fast-paced, but neither of them cared--two twins were screaming their heads off.

For the umpteenth time since three in the morning two weeks ago, Sasuke was feeding one of them, his daughter Mikoto. He was tired, cranky, and wondering why in kami's name he'd even thought of the notion of using Oiroke-no-jutsu. Being a mother at Nineteen wasn't exactly something he'd particularly thought of, let alone with them being insane, kage-strength children that could possibly destroy the entire world if they ever got mad with a chocolate addiction--let's just say he really was questioning his constants.

On the other hand though, he really was glad enough to not be alone anymore.

Shikamaru? He was already asleep with little Itachi in his arms; again. It wasn't fair.

Bastard.

**Owari.**

**DHC:** -snort- I'm too lazy to go into a shitload of details with this and I was trying not to get too repetitive...woo. For Jamie, as always, since she is my Shikamaru. =D


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** D is for Drive  
**Series:** Naruto AU  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Fluff, generalness.  
**Warnings:** Swearing, a mentioning of drugs, smoking, pretty much your usual. xDD**  
Prompt:** Letter D

* * *

Sasuke stormed out of the apartment, his disheveled locks were not the usual pristine way he kept them. He didn't care. His eyes were flickering back and forth between their usual onyx to hints of crimson. He forcefully shoved the door open as he stepped outside into the evening air, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm his rage. The air felt better than the stifling one in the apartment, but it didn't lessen his anger any.

He walked out to the parking lot, the jingle of keys clinking broke the silence as he unlocked the door to his custom built car--it looked like a hybrid between a corvette and a porsche, the colour was black with blue and silver flames decorating the hood and doors, his family's emblem decaled in large on the trunk. Truly, it was his pride and joy--he'd nearly built it all from scratch, every part and piece was chosen with the utmost care. It was the fastest of the Fire Nation, he could bet hands down on it. Well--not fastest, as his brother proved him otherwise--he winced at his thoughts, anger rising just a little more before he got in and put the key in the ignition and started it.

Instead of a roar like most sports-cars, it started with a low purr, leaving a gentle humming sound behind as it settled. A second later, sound blasted through the speaker-system installed in it, the seat shaking and rumbling from the bass install. Already, it calmed his fried nerves and made the jumble in his head slowly start to settle, the rage he felt slowly draining away. He flicked the button and the top cover of the car lowered back.

His foot on the break, he started to put it in reverse to pull out--

_Click._

His head snapped over to the other side and watched mutely as another form slid down into the passengers seat beside him. They didn't speak, simply looked back at him. It was enough. Not hesitating after the door was closed, he put the car in reverse and backed out ot the parking space. Barely a breath later and the car was out onto the street and was gone from sight in another blink, already rounded the corner at a high speed.

"Hope you're not motion sick," He spoke, voice a monotone drawl.

The passenger snorted. "Bring it on,"

That was the only encouragement he needed as his foot pressed all the way down on the gas-pedal. If it had been going fast before, now everything looked like a light-streak--the car was pushing a hundred-thirty. The wind whipped around them, and his already messed hair got tossed around even more-so. Beside him, Shikamaru let out a wheezy-laugh that sounded manic as he got out a pack of cigarettes and a zippo and lit the stick before taking a drag of it and passed it over wordlessly.

Sasuke's eyes had completely bled red--for reasons other than rage. No, he wasn't angry anymore, he felt high. Driving was his drug--fuck drugs, leave that to Deidara and his fucking parties--he got way higher driving than he ever did on any paraphernalia. He took a hit from the cigarette, balancing it carefully between his fingers when he placed them back on the wheel. This was freedom, utter freedom. The glazed lights of Konoha's streets blurred by, and soon became a faint memory behind them the farther he went.

The brunette beside him was chewing on a pocky-stick, seat leaned back, feet propped on the dash, staring up at the sky with a crazy grin plastered to his lips. Really, what more did he need? Chocolate, yes, cigarettes, yes, music, check. Sasuke? More than fucking anything. He was the luckiest man ever. He never fully understood Sasuke's need for driving--he didn't really care, either--but _fuck_, the way he drove, they _were_ free. Not even Kankuro drove like this. Maybe it was the Uchiha in him, but he loved every damn second of it.

He could care less where they were going--the vibration from the bass on the seat, the music, and the breeze was enough for him.

For Sasuke, his world was just perfect now. No worries, thoughts, or distractions--just absolute freedom. Speed, the thrill, he was lightheaded from it all in the best way possible, child-like giddiness flowing through him. Tossing the half-finished cigarette away with his hand, he moved it until his fingers brushed against skin. With the barest twist of the reciprocant's wrist, they trailed further until they were threaded with the others.

This was more than enough for the both of them. They were free, and together.

Neither could ask for anything more.

**Owari.**

* * *

**DHC:** This is set in one of the AU worlds Jamie and I created. If you've read 'Enough' in here, this is part of the AU it's from. (Only, many other things have happened between that drabble and this one) Yes, Shikamaru in this is part Uchiha. Long story short: C is for Content is the prelude to the AU in all actuality--they're the Canon's decendants/incarnates, so obviously Shikamaru would have Uchiha in him in the future since the Uchiha line /did/ continue. =D Hope that doesn't confuse you readers. xD


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** F is for First  
**Series:** Naruto  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Family fluffyness, attempted angst.  
**Warnings:** Nothing other than hints of violence. xD**  
Prompt:** Letter F

* * *

He was her first friend, and subsequently, her first crush. He was the first person to instill her wrath and get punched into a tree thirty feet away. He was the first in many instances of Uchiha Mikoto's life. What hurt the most, was that he was her first heartbreak. She'd never known the meaning of the term until that time, she'd gotten everything she'd wanted until then through her sheer determination and charismatic personality.

No one had the right to hurt her; and she believed that fact blindly until the moment his words slapped her across the face.

_'You like me? That's a laugh, I don't think you have it in you to like someone deeper than just a punching bag, Mikoto. Really, what makes you think your feelings are real? We're still just genin, you're younger than me--it''s probably just a stupid crush you girls always go through.'_

It really had hurt her deeply. In unrestrained rage, she'd slammed a chakra-enforced fist into his jaw to send him sprawling back and didn't hesitate in using her Shadow Binding Technique in attempting to strangle him. In all honesty, she had to be pried away and forcefully knocked out before she'd let go of the grip she had via shadow.

It wasn't fair!

Now she was limited to the lowest ranked missions for two months as probation for assaulting and injuring a fellow ninja.

She was sitting at the top of the Hokage monument, knees pulled to her chest, hugging them tightly to her. Tears fell from her face--nothing prior had ever hurt her this bad. None of the fights she'd gotten in, or the missions that had turned dangerous--any physical pain was dull in comparason to this. Her chest hurt, her heartbeat felt like it took every effort of energy just to keep going. Why did it have to be like this?

She knew she had a hard-shell front to most, but she had feelings, too! Was it so hard to believe she felt something other than anger and obsession for chocolate? Was it so hard to think she could laugh in a way other than mocking? Was it hard to think she could smile without it meaning pain for someone else? Was it so hard to imagine her being a living, breathing human being underneath her exterior?

"Did you have to be so troublesome? Couldn't you have just killed him and disposed of the body before someone noticed instead of making a scene out of it?"

She didn't notice it, but the smallest twitch of a smile made itself known on her face. Leave it to her brother to say something like that. Always wanting things to be spotless and the least bothersome. Lucky for him, she thought, because he didn't have to go through this. She may have been the younger of the two but in all reality, she was the one looking after him. Or so she thought, anyway.

Truth was, he watched over her just as much as she did him. He was just more discreet about it, to give her her sense of independence. Needless to say, no one hurt his sister and got away with it. Nevermind the fact the other was already in a lot of pain, he personally saw to it that the bastard wouldn't forget what it was like to cross an Uchiha. With a sigh, Itachi flopped down unceremoniously next to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

They weren't the closest siblings in many ways--they were opposites in every way. Like night and day, to be exact, but things balanced out once they made an agreement and met in the middle. Mikoto was too surprised to protest when he pulled her over to let her lean on him.

He didn't mind so much that she had flown farther than he had--he admired her for it--and though he was a little sad to know he was no longer her main focus, it was alright.

Because to him, she was still first.

**Owari.**

---------**  
DHC:** Oh my gooooood. This took me a while to do. It didn't want to end and what I'd originally planned went to hell xD;; And I'm leaving the name open for interpretation as to who it was/is that Mikoto like(s/d) =D


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Colour  
**Series:** Naruto AU  
**Rating:** Uh... PG?  
**Genres:** Fluffyness~  
**Warnings:** Nothing really.**  
Prompt:** None.

**Note:** So...this is set in my 'Techno Universe' that Jamie and I created, TU as we so lovingly dub it. We have three universes other than the canon. AU, which is the one where Sasuke's a freelance racer and Shika's Suna's car tuner and they just happen to meet. VU--vampire universe, Sasuke's a vampire living in the today world making a living as a fashion designer, and Shika's his Everblood who's a normal everyday-like guy who just happens to have weird friends. And the TU, where Sasuke's a cute, ukeish Mechanoid against the big bad world with humanish Shika to shelter him. xD -shot!- It just goes to show how contrasting the Universes are, huh? Anyway, this is from the TU, through Techno!Deidara's point of view. It's the sister to Jamie's Techno!Kankuro's rants. Yup.

* * *

Okay, um... So...

Let me try to understand this, okay?

You...like me. But you're afraid to acknowledge this because...you don't want to get hurt because you think that whoever you like won't return what you feel, right?

And...you think I'm only acting and pretending to like you because of Tobi.

Okay, I think I can understand that...a little.

Now, listen to my reasoning.

No, don't interrupt me, un. I want to tell you my truth, see it as you wish.

The truth is...

I like you. I admire you very much. We have a lot in common and I think you're a very wonderful person.

I don't know exactly how much I like you, I've never been in love before. Text-book analysis never defines what it really is, so I'm speaking from my heart.

You're so kind to me, even when I know I'm making a fool out of myself. You put up with all of my faults and you don't care that I'm a sheltered, lowly scholar.

I've learned so much about the world and other sides of art from you. You're...amazing to me, un.

It's true, I liked you for being so nice to Tobi, but I didn't know if I could fully trust you with him. He may be a mechanoid, but he'd been the only friend I'd had. I didn't want to see him hurt.

I've come to see what he sees in you, and that makes me so happy. You shine differently, yeah? Everyone else has their colours, and glows, but you stand out. Not because of your looks or height--the real you, the one I've come to see glimpses of.

You're like a different pallet-set compared to all of these standard-issue sets around us. You take all colours--neons, dulls, monochromes...you take them all and weave it in such a way that it overlaps and blends perfectly, but never splodges and mixes. You're an immaculate form of art in all ways. From your looks, to your nunances, your mannerisms, and personality.

I feel alive when I'm with you because I no longer see just Primary and Secondary--I see it all in an array of life that makes it worth it.

I don't know how to explain it, really, un... I just... I know that when I'm with you, I can finally _see._ It's no longer Monochrome all around me.

I think...even if it's not love, we were ment to meet; because I can really say, with all of my heart and soul that I've seen true colour, even if my eyes cannot.

And it was all because of you.

Thank you...

So...even if you're afraid...it's okay. Because... I'm not going anywhere, yeah? I wouldn't let someone so precious as you go; you're one person in so many--I'm truly glad I met you. Life is strange like that...isn't it?

**Owari.**

---------**  
DHC: **Yes, Techno!Dei is colourblind, but he's still a damn good artist despite this handicap...this could explain why he dresses so odd, I wish I could describe to you readers how funky he looks. xDD


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** L is for Lifeless  
**Series:** Naruto AU  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Angst, baby. And familyness.  
**Warnings:** Suicide attempt, angst, hintings of other things if you squint.**  
Prompt:** Letter L.

**Note:** A scene from the AU before everyone met everyone and it was just Sassy and Ita. w A well-kept secret that they both have, and one that weighs heavily on them all the time. Got the idea from a Sixx:A.M.'s 'Courtesy Call' because it fits Sassy so damn well. xD;;

* * *

Uchiha Itachi, renowed for his genius, made famous for the tragedy of the Uchiha family's fall; best damn racer in Konoha.

For the third time in his entire existence, his heart stopped.

"Sasuke!"

It was like a motion blur; everything had been fine that morning, he did the usual: Get up, get dressed (as scantly clad as it were), eat breakfast, smile and give Sasuke's hair a ruffle before going to work. How did it wind up to him coming back to find his precious brother in a pool of his own blood with a kunai and a bottle of painkillers next to him?

How did he leave, only to come home to see this scene--the manic smile on his oto's pale, near-lifeless lips, and the dried, still visible remnants of tears?

"Sasuke!!"

For once since the night of their family's demise, panic struck him.

A wave of vertigo washed over his senses and he suddenly felt like he were literally turned upside down and the only thing keeping him from falling off was his lead feet.

Breath in his throat, he pushed back the wave of nausea from past memories and rushed over to the curled up form. His eyes were wide and wild, frantic as his hands--shakingly--checked for a pulse and tried to gain some life to the stilled figure that was his little brother.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, answer me!" He smacked at his still cherub-like cheeks that stubbornly refused to mature out, even though mostly every other part of him had changed, chewing on his lower lip heavily when he got no response. He wracked his mind, forming seals, pushing healing chakra into Sasuke, but he got no response, and if possible, their breathing got shallower than it had been a moment before.

For once, the Uchiha genius was a complete wreck. He took out his cellphone and dialed 911, not even caring how uncomposed he sounded--this was his brother, dammit, he didn't _have_ to be composed!

He knew he was having a total, hysterical breakdown by the time the paramedics arrived and pried his unmoving, barely breathing brother out of his arms. His eyes were blank and he was shaking all over. His mind was so jumbled, but the only thing that kept repeating itself was _why?_

Why had his brother done this? Why now? Just...why? He had no answers and he couldn't think of any. He knew they were drifting apart--he'd known it the day after their family was killed, because he had to take responsibility and get educated and a job to care for him--and he tried his best, always doing everything he could to spend as much time with him as possible...what happened? Where did he go wrong?

He always told himself he'd make it up to his otouto once their inheritence came when he was old enough--he was almost eighteen now, it was so close--why did this have to happen?

He looked old and worn by the time he reached the hospital--like someone who had seen too much too fast and looked like a lifeless, broken shell of a person as he paced around the waiting room, wringing his hands, pulling at his disheveled hair, not caring how many people were staring at him, least of all how many recognized him for who he was.

By the time the doctor came out of the emergency, Itachi's eyes were swirling red with madness and it took every effort not to rip their mind asunder from the force of his worry. He was led by his arm shakingly to the room where his brother was resting. His brother's visage was paler than he'd ever seen it, his breathing was steadied, but still shallow. His eyelids didn't even twitch he was so far gone.

Nausea swept over him again and several moments later he had his head half-way shoved into a wastebasket, praying tribute to whatever god there was with everything he'd ingested that entire day--sinful, disgusting things that were never meant to be in his stomach, either way (in a way, he felt as if he were redeeming himself from it by purging it all).

Once he wiped the remnants from his lips, he made his way to his brother's side, taking his smaller, lifeless hand in his as he listened to the mechanic beep of the monitor that told him that his loved one was still in the world of living. There were so many questions on his mind, so many things he wanted to say--to apologize for everything, even if he couldn't control it, to do everything to make it the way it used to be (even though he knew this would never happen; not after that, and _especially_ not after this) and protect him from all of his demons.

Even if that demon was himself.

**Owari.**

---------**  
DHC: **Yup. Sasuke tried to commit suicide once. He was thirteen. The emotional wave from puberty and his hormones kicking and his loneliness had dragged him down into a deep depression. Poor thing. D: And I really should stop feeling my muse's emotions so literally, I almost threw up because of Ita. DDx


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** S is for She  
**Series:** Post-Naruto  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Fluff, romanceyness, familyishness, too.  
**Warnings:** Incestuous undertones.**  
Prompt:** Letter S.

**Note:** This is a ficlet (because it's too short for a oneshot and too long for a drabble) from a post-naruto timeline Jamie and I envisioned. These are Sasuke and Shikamaru's children as mentioned in **C is for Constant** and is a sequel to **F is for First** only it's set several years later.

* * *

He saw her all the time, it was never like they didn't know one another, either. They got along, they had their own spats, and of course they looked out for one another.

So why was it, for the first time in his seventeen years that he actually _saw_ her? Not as she was, not as another Shinobi, not for the 'annoying and troublesome'-creature he'd come to usually associate her with. Uchiha Itachi actually _saw_ her for the true woman underneath.

_Her._

Of all people, why?

It was the Butterfly festival--paper lanterns glowed everywhere lighting up the streets, everyone bustled about, dressed in their formal kimonos and yukatas, enjoying the moment. He'd gotten separated from her--they'd agreed to go along together to avoid the troublesome task of asking someone else--and was slowly scanning the town for her.

When he came upon the more scarcely lit part of town, over the small bridge of the stream, did he find her. She was dressed in a modest, but beautiful pale blue kimono decorated with flowers and the like--a gold bow tying it together. Her long black hair was wrapped up in some fancy pattern, ornately covered with the finest pins and glittering headdress of flowers, and the pale skin of her delicate looking features accentuated by the bright paint marking her lips red and the glaze of violet shadowing her endlessly glossy eyes.

She was beautiful.

For the first time, Itachi truly saw her as a woman--a beautiful one. Not as the annoying, troublesome girl he remembered her as, not as a fellow ninja (who could probably match, if not surpass him in power as an ANBU) or even as the person who'd saved his life.

No, he saw her in real. She truly had grown to be great. Even from where he was standing--a little starstruck, to be sure--she radiated power, refined with dignity, pride, an amount of grace and dignity mixed in. And from where she was standing, the glowflies and butterflies that she released from the small cage she held delicately and watched with a small smile as they flittered around and about, he wouldn't have cared if it were the last scene he ever got to see.

Accepting the fact that she had grown and became a woman--his love for her already increased. It were true, Itachi did love her; just differently. It had always been platonic, and a constant in a way that was never romantic. When she turned to him, her eyes were soft and unguarded, her smile still on her lips. He found that look replacing all the ones of her scowling and glaring, hardened into the emotionless steel-like face all Shinobi wore.

He'd nearly forgotten that she was human; after all, they were meant to be perfect.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Her voice was quiet, curiousity filled, with the silent demand for an answer.

"You're beautiful, and perfect." He replied, just as quiet.

Her face held surprise, never once expecting those type of words to come from him.

"Wh-what brought this on?" Her voice was a little insecure, unused to the territory they were now tredding.

"Nothing... I just...realized how much I love you." He answered, for once, the sure one. He didn't care if this were something the others would despise; he didn't care of the factors that told him of its obvious wrongness. She was the things he was not, and she filled the space he lacked. If no one else saw, or understood this, they were blind and could go to hell.

Her face tinged, and he found it nice to know he was the only one that could make her like this now.

"D-don't say things like that! Y-you make it seem like...like..."

"I don't care; no one else but you understands me more than anyone else, you've been a part of me for all of our lives, and you are my other half. If they can't understand, then we'll leave."

"I-Itachi..." Her voice was shaky, her eyes were wide, a fine mist in them and for a long moment he feared a downpour.

After a long moment, she flung herself towards him and he didn't hesitate in embracing her in return, the smallest of smiles on his face.

"I-... I-..."

Itachi smiled a little wider; he knew she wasn't good with her feelings, not after _that_, but he pushed that aside. "I know."

Uchiha Mikoto couldn't have been happier if she tried, even if it didn't show very well on the outside, but she knew; she knew that her brother understood. Understand, he did; and he loved her that much more because of the trust she was placing in him.

She was no longer the little girl who'd had her heart torn out; she was a beautiful woman who placed her heart in his hands.

Sister, or not, Itachi would never let anything else stand in their way, Konoha be damned.

Because to him, she would always come first.

**Owari.**

---------**  
DHC: **So...yes. That is all. Flame if you want, I don't care. They're cute and fluffy together and everything else you say be damned. xDD


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** Anytime.  
**Series:** Naruto  
**Rating:** K?  
**Genres:** Romance?  
**Warnings:** None really...  
**Verse:** AU.

**Prompt:** Papercut - Linkin Park.

**DHC:** I put on my LP cds and ended up writing some drabbles to the songs that came on. I did a total of four, which I'm posting here! They vary in length and genre. xD The only thing they have in common is that they all take place in the AU. xD

* * *

_'Jusssst wait, you'll sssooon be mine.'_ The voice whispered venomously in his mind.

Uchiha, Sasuke ignored it. His fingers brushed lightly over the junction between his neck and shoulder, wincing as pain seered through his system, making him lockup in mid-step in the middle of the street he was walking on.

He bit his lip. Black, inky lines slowly started to inch down his exposed arm and he forcefully willed it away, eyes narrowing in pain.

"Sasuke,"

Their voice. _His_ voice. His sanctuary.

The marks receded.

A hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine." He muttered monotone-like.

"Sure," Came the reply.

A smile.

"Thanks, Shikamaru."

"Anytime."

**Owari.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** Broken  
**Series:** Naruto  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Agst, Hurst/Comfort, Family.  
**Warnings:** Anggssstttt.  
**Verse:** AU.

**Prompt:** One Step Closer - Linkin Park.

**DHC:** All I can say is: Angst. Sasuke. Angst.

* * *

Sasuke's fist slammed into the wall, his teeth clenched, eyes swirling red. He hated this. He hated him so much! His head turned and his eyes narrowed at the person his hate was directed towards.

Itachi merely stood there passively. It pissed him off.

"I hate you so much," He hissed.

"I know," Was the soft reply.

"Then why do you keep getting in my way?!"

"Because I still care, and you're my only brother."

"Shut up!" He hissed, glaring more.

"It's true, whether you want to acknowledge this or not."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Sasuke screamed, covering his ears.

Itachi slowly approached the teen, who had started shaking.

"GO AWAY!" He yelled, stepping back.

"No." He embraced them gently.

A defeated sob was his only response.

The mask of hatred was broken.

**Owari.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** Push  
**Series:** Naruto  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Angst, I don't wanna really call it romance but what other term is there?  
**Warnings:** Swearing, angstyness, obsession, and semi-love?  
**Verse:** AU.

**Prompt:** With You - Linkin Park

**DHC:** I don't really have too much to say on this except that it was my first time actually writing AU!Shika seriously since it's Jamie's job in the roleplay. xD

* * *

Lying there on the floor, Shikamaru stared blankly up at the ceiling. Static was coming from the TV where the station had gone off air. Kankuro had left some time ago and it was just him. Silence. It fucking hurt.

He itched. It itched. It was under his skin and all he wanted to do was crawl back under his pillows and die.

"Goddammit, why??" Was all he could mumble.

_"Heh...I'm different from other people."_

Why? Why did he have to be so different? Why did he have to be _special_ and _mean_ something to him?!

"Why won't you just shut up??" He questioned, rolling his eyes upwards as if he could see his mind. This was driving him absolutely crazy!

He rolled over. He ignored it.

He grit his teeth. Five minutes ticked slowly by. bThud. Thud. Thud./b His forehead repeatedly met the floor.

Groaning, he checked the clock.

----

An insistent knocking came on his door. It annoyed him. Who the fuck would knock on his door at _this_ time of night?! If it were any of the others, they wouldn't knock.

Getting up, Sasuke went to the door, flinging it open, he was about to tell the fucker off, when--

A pair of arms came around him and lips crushed against his.

"I couldn't--I'm sorry--don'tpushmeaway." Was all he could make out from the words against his lips.

"Heh...I guess we're stuck here." His voice was dull when he pulled away.

A half-smile came to Shikamaru's face. "Guess so."

**Owari**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** Pull  
**Series:** Naruto  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Angst, I don't wanna really call it romance but what other term is there?  
**Warnings:** Swearing, angstyness, obsession, and semi-love?  
**Verse:** AU.

**Prompt:** WthYou - Linkin Park (Reanimation Mix)

**DHC:** Sasuke's side this time. And the final drabble I wrote the other night. =D

* * *

Sasuke stared out his window blankly. It was killing him. This feeling. Was this what an addict felt like when they went cold turkey? If it was, he couldn't imagine living through it. Even he knew he was dying at the rate he was going.

His bitten nails scraped against wood on the sill, he didn't feel the splinters. His breath was shallow. He wanted to move, but he forced himself still. Still was better. Still kept him from thinking. Still kept his mind from thinking of him.

Him.

Goddammit. His forehead met the glass of the window, and glossy eyes slid shut. He'd been in a fight with Itachi that day, over this already. He'd lied there on the floor for an hour after he'd been punched. He didn't care. He didn't register any of the pain.

Why, though? Was all he could ask himself. Why for so many things. Why did that damn person have to _be_ something to him?!

He felt so weak, he laughed bitterly at himself. They may as well have strings attached to him because he felt like a fucking marionette.

He sat there longer.

Ten minutes later the window opened.

----

"Fucking hell, GO AWAY." They yelled when a repetitive knock came at the door. The other was out at a party, wouldn't be back, who the fuck would ever bother coming _here_ of all places?

Shikamaru hissed in annoyance, narrowed eyes narrowing further before he opened the door, ready to punch whoever the hell it was and go back to bed.

He got the door open barely a crack before he was nearly thrown back from the force as someone crashed against him, a tight grip latched around his arms and a mouth drew itself up his neck to crush against his lips.

If this was obsession, then Sasuke didn't mind.

"Wha--"

"Just shut up and let me kiss you again."

**Owari**


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:** Human.  
**Series:** Naruto  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Uhh... I have no idea.  
**Warnings:** Weirdness, some hintings at SasuNaru -gag-  
**Verse:** Canon-AU

**Prompt:** Someday - Nickelback

**DHC:** I finally found the file for this. I wrote it to the song a while ago and forgot what I named the file xD But anyway here it is for your viewing pleasure.

* * *

How the hell did we wind up like this? Sprawled out over the worn, unraveling carpet of some inn, you underneath me, a snarl on your lips, a kunai held at my chest, my hands closed around your throat. I really can't remember--perhaps it had been you that started it, or had it been me for a change? Either or, here we are, back to this present situation.

I sigh, was it really worth this trouble? I remove my hands, catching your wrist with one to pull it back away from me, using my other hand to gently pry the kunai from you. Your eyes widen, disbelief and surprise glittering in them. A half-smile makes it to my face. Your expressions fascinate me from time to time. I sometimes wish I could push at you to find what other looks I could wring from you, but I'm no fool. Nor am I the one that ever truly could. My hair is not blond, and my name is not Uzumaki, Naruto.

It's silent now, neither of us are moving or speaking. Your breathing is semi-erratic, I can feel the spiking 'tickticktick' against your skin from the blood being rushed through your veins. Are you uncomfortable? Nervous? Perhaps you should be. I can be unpredictable, too; I'm not as meticulous as everyone makes me out to be. Your eyes are unfocused, clouded for the longest moment before they clear again, staring at me. It's always been hard to read your eyes; for one, they're so dark in colour, and the second, you do everything possible to keep them from giving anything away. But it's that very same reason that I can see through you.

You _are_ human Uchiha, Sasuke. Whether you wish to admit to it or not. You're _real_.

**Owari.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Title:** Human.  
**Series:** Naruto  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Drama, sorta-angst?  
**Warnings:** Weirdness, 1st pov, and obsession.  
**Verse:** AU

**Prompt:** Metamorphoze - Gackt.

**DHC:** I originally started to write this to 'This Is Love' by Utada Hikaru and this initially was supposed to be fluffy, but after 'it's wonderful', as you can see, it went down hill. xDD

* * *

Kissing you like this, it's wonderful. It's intoxicating, suffocating, and paralyzing. You're my drug, do you know that? I hate it, but it's so good. I think you know what you do to me and purposely do this to keep me crawling back to you... It's infuriating, you bastard. You're such a snake; you coiled around me and sank your fangs in, injecting me with pheramones and ecstacy. I can't think, I can't breathe; you're asphyxiating me with the way you kiss. It's dizzying, I can't think. Why do I always feel so far away and yet so aware when we're like this? It's as if I'm in the eye of a storm; both apart of, and yet not.

You bite, I moan; you smirk, I beg. You torture me, and I love it. I always want more and more each time. Some part of me always screams for this to stop; you're slowly killing me. It, this, whatever this is, it's killing me. I want you so much but I know I can never have you; you're only teasing me and using me as you will. There's nothing but obsession in your kiss--the thrill of power and control. You sure know how to pick them, don't you? How you knew I'd give into your wants, and let you have your way with me.

It's your fault I don't have a will to care about anything but this, you know. It's your fault I've given up my will to live for anything other than this. I don't want to sleep, eat, do anything, I just want this. I want your kiss, your touch. I want all the pain, and all the sinful pleasure I can get from you. I'm fucked up, sure, but you're worse. But I don't care if you are, all that matters is this. Well, that's a lie, but it's better than not having it. You've put me in such a twist, I'll never get these knots out.

I hate you, Uchiha Sasuke.

**Owari.**


	24. Chapter 24

**DHC: **Merry Christmas to my fiance and best friend, Jamie. May our crackiness live on.  
-

"Y'know, it's been, what, three years now since we've opened shop?" Dei asked with a yawn as he took a seat next to Kanky, dressed all in rainbow sleeping pants.

"Something along those lines~" Kanky replied. "Why?"

Dei's grin only widened as he set his coffee espresso aside and, from out from beneath the couch, produced a HUGE box that somehow seemed impossible to fit beneath said place. Kanky's eyes went wide. "Holy-"

"Merry christmas, un~!" Dei squealed as he all but hastily shoved it towards his partner.

Shaking with awe for a long moment, Kanky let out a squeal and all but tore into the brightly coloured paper that held rainbows with purple plaid teddie bears all over it.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD~~~" Could be heard echoing throughout Konoha at 4:22 AM

There in a black case with his name emblemized in fancy cursive was the biggest fucking case of all tattoo-ing and piercing equipment kinds of inks, all shapes and sizes of tattoo-ing needles, guages and studs for piercing, bells, and everything else inbetween for body piercing.

Kanky's mouth moved, unable to speak for several long moments. Finally, he gave a huge smile that was watery, filled with awe and love for his blond partner.

"...Do I tell you enough that I fucking love you?" He finally croaked out.

Dei grinned widely. "Of course~"

Kanky fumbled as he set the kit aside and reached into his tri-purple coloured robe and pulled out a medium sized box and gave it to Dei. "Now my gift doesn't seem worthy in comparason..." He said weakly.

Dei shook his head. "You know I think anything from you is special, un~" He said before he carefully unwrapped the rainbow-wrapped box and took opened it. His grin grew wider if possible, and he started giggling madly in sheer delight. In the box was a hand-crafted clay figurine model of them and Tobes together in a snowglobe with an ornamental music box inside, similar to the one Dei had once made him.

Dei wound the music box up, only to let out a sheer squeal as "This is Halloween" started playing from it.

"Best. Fucking. Gift. EVER." He said as he grabbed onto Kanky and gave him a kiss, grinning even more.

Kanky beamed along with Dei before they set their gifts aside, finished their coffee, and proceeded to go wake the rest of their compadres up (the ones that didn't sleep through Kanky's squeal, of course.) and make them open their gifts, even though it was barely 5 O'clock in the morning.

**Owari.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Title:** His Way  
**Series:** Naruto  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Drama, Angst  
**Warnings:** Attempted suicide, swearing, yaoirific implications. Shounen-ai.  
**Verse:** AU

**DHC:** Written for Jamie, again, due to our lack of AU-roleplayness. I also needed an outlet for my depression and Sassy-pants is perfect for that.

* * *

Sasuke stumbled down the street, his head was dizzy and his eyes were glossed. He looked paler than death, and his body would tremble every so often. He had to stop every ten feet to lean against something, his breathing was labored, taking quick and shallow breaths.

His body wracked for a long moment, a grimace ghosted across his face. He clenched his teeth. He hated this. Hated it, hated it, hated it. He pushed off of the pole he was leaning against, stumbling across the street almost drunkenly. To anyone who would've saw him, he looked like a strung out junkie.

But that could've been because thirty minutes prior, Uchiha, Sasuke, had tried to commit suicide. He was lightheaded, his eyes kept trying to cross or roll back into his head, but he blearily tried to focus. He wasn't even sure where the hell he was going, he just knew he needed to get away. Get away from that goddamn room, leave the stench of his own blood behind and get out. He'd barely managed to tourniqet his wrists in his near unconscious-state. His legs dragged him wherever they pleased, he didn't fucking care anymore if he lived or died. Why...had he even bothered to wrap his wrists if he wanted to die?

Maybe it was the damnable off-hope that somehow he'd wake up and he'd be six again. Or that someone would understand, maybe even see just how much he was screaming-not vocally, but in his mind, in his soul. The corrosion of his own sanity, how much he screamed for someone to make sense of it and make it clean. It was all rotton.

His shadow, damn his shadow, it kept moving-he squinted at it through slitted eyes. Yet it still moved, and he, consciously or not, followed it. "Stop moving," He hissed. 'I must be mad,' He thought jumbledly, 'I'm talking to my own fucking shadow.'

He didn't even recognize where he was when he looked up briefly, to try and make sense of his surroundings. He swayed precariously, stumbling against a door of a building, crashing against it only for it to completely open underneath him, sending him crash-reeling into the place with the inertia. He hardly made any sound as all of this happened in a matter of mere seconds, his processing was so slow, it couldn't keep up. The next thing he was aware of-had he blacked out for a moment again?-there was someone yelling at him.

"What the fuck!"

The noise grated on his ears and it seemed to echo in his head. It was familliar. So familliar. A wave of nostalgia hit, for a foreign reason unknown to him and he found himself speaking without thinking. "Just shut up... I didn't mean to crash..."

Shikamaru blinked long and hard, mouth closing in mid swear at the person's voice and his eyes finally seemed to clear from the rage he'd been in to take notice of exactly who it was that had crashed into him, who he was holding onto, and what was going on. '...Oh, fuck.' Was the only response his mind gave him.

Before he could even bother to attempt and remove himself from the other, his fucking shadow decided to take the option of the matter away from him by emerging and wrapping itself around the other.

Warm, that was the only thing Sasuke could feel and he found it quite ironic that a shadow of all things could feel like that, but it was the truth of the matter and he let out a long sigh as he felt his own shadow completely meld into the others. His legs refused to hold him up any longer and gave out, causing the two of them to go tumbling down to the floor of the garage.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Shikamaru asked.

"..." Sasuke's eyes swam, he fought to stay conscious and find a decent reply, but he simply sighed again, only to mumble something out. "My shadow dragged me here..."

"What for?" The other replied, frowning darkly, trying in vain not to be concerned, but it was so hard to not be with the way the others breath was so shallow and he could barely feel a pulse from the other beneath him as he brought a hand up to check on their neck. Their heartrate was so slow, it simply wasn't normal.

"..." Sasuke didn't want to answer, and didn't really plan to, but his shadow intervened-he glared as best as he could at it as he tried to keep his eyes from crossing, as it animated up and pulled his arm up, his sleeve of his baggy black hoody riding up to show his tourniqeted wrist.

"Holy shit-" Shika screeched. His own heartrate rose, and memories flooded through him. Panic etched into him. "Why the fuck? What the-" He sat up and dragged the other with him, who only limply leaned into him, letting out another sigh.

"...Just shut up... I don't care if I die..." Sasuke murmured quietly.

"You're such a selfish asshole. I've got enough shit on my plate and you decide to waltz in and wreck it all! Do you even fucking know what you're doing to me?" He yelled.

"...If it's anything like what you've done to me, then possibly." Sasuke wasn't sure if he said it, or dreamed he said it because his eyes finally rolled into the back of his head and he lost total consciousness.

"..." Shikamaru intially didn't notice, and was about to reply, until he felt how unnaturally still the other went. He looked down at him and his eyes widened. "Shit! Wake up, you asshole!" He yelled again, shaking the other a little, only to get no response.

There was many a time Shikamaru had once felt like this, not caring if he lived or died, infact, he was still like that for the most part, but at least he had someone-namely Kanky-to keep his mind preoccupied from such thoughts. What possibly could have driven this high-handed, self-centered asshole to attempt and maybe even succeed in killing himself?

"Fuck you, Uchiha!" He finally screamed loudly when the other didn't respond to anything he tried. A slap to the face didn't work, shaking, everything. At his wits end, he finally pulled the other up close against him and attempted to tinker with his shadow. The last time, he'd shared energy with the other, so if he could try and use it to give him a jolt of it, maybe...

"You'd better fucking thank me, but I won't fucking count on it." He mumbled to himself as he, with a strong wave of his shadow energy, pushed it directly against Sasuke's skin.

The others body gave a hard jolt, and immediately, the other began convulsing and started shrieking out random garbles of things he couldn't make out, mostly names, words, but the one that hit him was his own name in the mix. After the shaking and jerking wore off, his voice did, too, and his eyelids fluttered madly.

"Wake up!" Shikamaru hissed.

"..." Sasuke stirred a little.

"I said, wake up, you fucking prick. I'm not going to have you fucking dying on me, just because you're so self-centered enough to think you can just come over here and fuck up my life and then leave like there's nothing!"

Finally, there was a soft response. "Hn, that's so like you..."

Shikamaru blinked. What the... He wasn't expecting that as a reply. "What are you talking about?"

There was a quiet sigh. "Ah... Nevermind. Betsuni."

Sasuke went limp again, but his breathing stayed even this time.

He blinked, wondering what the fuck that was about, and why he'd said 'That's so like you', when he didn't even know how he was! Hell, at this point, he himself wasn't even sure how he was anymore, no thanks to the bastard lying against him.

But something at the back of his mind stirred at that, but he pushed it aside.

Feeling the toll on his own energy drain, he barely managed to haul the both of them over to his beanbag. He fumbled around for his gigantic coat that he stole god-knows-when ago from some shmoe when he wasn't looking and pulled it up and around them both since it was a, big enough, and b, he suspected the others body had gone into shock.

He sighed frustratedly, mumbling out a few curses at the Uchiha before he closed his eyes wearily and let himself drift off.

When Sasuke awoke, his thoughts were jumbled. So many things hit him at once, he jerked a little when he felt something move beside him. His eyes snapped open and he was about to scream, as if he were awaking from a nightmare, before it stopped as fatigue suddenly hit him and he slumped back into whatever position he'd been in. It was so warm, he felt so cold, his body was shivering.

Where was he? Was the first thought. How did he get here? And third was, how was he still alive?

"You're such a troublesome asshole, I hope you know..." Came a low mumble behind him. He jostled again with surprise. He instantly recognized the voice, and he could only think, 'Oh, fuck.'.

"...So I guess there's no chance of me being dead, is there? Will the torture never cease?" He drawled venomously, more towards his own memories than at the other.

"Hey, asshole, I wasn't about to let you die on me."

"You should've. I'd've been out of your hair, wouldn't I?" He replied darkly.

"Look, I don't care if you're and Uchiha or the best fucking racer, I'd rather not have met you because you fucked up everything I had going on, and now, now... Urgh, you just fucking make me mad! I don't care what your reasons are, but-"

"...No one does." Sasuke replied softly, his voice almost whistful, a tone to it the other didn't recognize. He moved and used all of his effort to sit up and get away, as far away as possible.

"What are you going on about now?" The other yelled frustratedly.

"That's just it, isn't it? No one cares. You don't, I don't, so why the hell didn't you let me die?" He asked, turning towards him.

"Because you asshole I-" Shikamaru snapped, only for his eyes to widen and he stopped mid-sentence.

"...You what?" Sasuke replied, staring at the other intently.

"...Nothing. It doesn't matter."

"...That's what I thought. So then, why?"

"Would you just let it go? I told you, I won't have you dying on me. I don't want any more drama than what you've already stirred up. Your death and my being witness would only drag me further into it!"

"..." Sasuke looked away. "Heh. Fine. But as you just said, you don't care, so why should I even care where I die, who sees, and what happens afterwards?"

"You bastard!" Shikamaru lunged for him and they collided. Sasuke's eyes widened as they were sent tumbling off of the beanbag and onto the cold concrete floor. Before Sasuke could even begin to recover, or brace himself for any sort of action the other would take, he gasped as the other crushed their lips together savagely.

It held so many damn emotions in it, he got dizzy trying to decipher them all in the mere instant they were connected before the other jerked away, only to begin yelling at him. "Do you fucking know what you've done to my life? To me? Do you even fucking know how crazy you are? Why the hell do you affect me so much? I want to hit you, but I can't. I can't! I fucking can't and do you know how that infuriates me?"

Sasuke had only two words to reply, "Shut up,"

Before Shikamaru could reply, the others hand shot up and yanked him back down to crush their lips together once more. There was a struggle for a long moment, both nearly biting at the other, before Sasuke flipped them around with a roll, glaring down into Shikamaru's equally leering eyes.

Anger. Question. Denial. Superiority. Submittance.

Shikamaru's eyes slid shut as Sasuke overtook his mouth, leaving him once again to feel that indescribable feeling that made him want to scream, throw the other off, but at the same time, pull him closer and ask for more of it. It was so fucked up, he didn't even know where it all began, or where it ended, or anything anymore when it came to the Uchiha. That's what pissed him off so much.

Likewise, Sasuke was fighting those feelings as well. How he wanted to just strangle the other, and just leave, but he couldn't. He couldn't. There was just something else that compelled him to stay. It always got the better of him. This, whatever the hell this sick thing was that was going on between them. It certainly wasn't healthy. Obsessive, compulsive, maddening.

He pulled away, his lungs screaming at him. He pushed away to flop back on the concrete beside the other, glaring up at the ceiling.

"...What the fuck is this?" He muttered.

"How the fuck should I know? You started it, bastard." Shikamaru replied.

"So why haven't you ended it?"

"...Good question."

"Hn."

Shikamaru sighed heavily and rolled over into the other, hiding his face in the crook of the smaller male's neck. "Just leave it alone and maybe it'll go away."

Sasuke snorted, but didn't say anything in response. He found his own eyes closing again. "So I guess, I should thank you for saving my worthless life, then."

"Tch, you? Thank me? Well fuck me, I don't even think I could comprehend it."

Sasuke smirked, easily rolling again until he was over the other again. "Don't tempt me," He taunted.

"That wasn't an offer."

"You don't sound too sure of that."

"Fuck you."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Sh-shut up, bastard."

"Why don't you just stop fighting, it'd be so much easier if you'd cooperate for once."

"And give you the satisfaction of completely having your way? Not a chance, you egotistical moron."

"Have it _your_ way, then."

"What do you-" Shikamaru tried to ask before Sasuke kissed him once more.

The next day found Sasuke trudging back to the apartment, his nose scrunching up at the smell of coagulated blood. He sighed. Just one more mess added to the pile. He frowned down at his wrists, before snorting. At the very least, he thought to himself before gaining a small smirk.

He got his way.

**Owari**

* * *

**DHC: **And again, I seriously call into question their sanity, my sanity, Jamie's sanity, and what on fucking earth possessed us to create such a fucked up universe LOL.


	26. Chapter 26

**Title:** Liars  
**Series:** Naruto  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Angst  
**Warnings:** Psychotic!Naruto  
**Verse:** Canon Redeux.

**DHC:** Semi-based off of "Crisis Reverted" but just a what-if. This won't be happening in the story, don't worry. I wouldn't let Naruto go bonkers. I just was thinking about what he'd really be feeling about certain things that are gonna happen in the story.

* * *

Putting on this facade of being okay, being at ease, it was so natural now to Naruto.

He could laugh easily at nothing, because years of doing so had broken the restrictions on his so-called emotional barriers. There were limits-rules to react with when faced with something. Cry, when sad. Smile, when happy.

He broke those restrictions with himself. He hated liars, but what he hated most was himself, for he was the biggest of them all. He'd been through pain, so much pain. Hate, sadness, anger, all those negative emotions... He'd learned to react the opposite. For survival's sake, out of sheer determination to spit in karma's face and _prove_ that he could go on.

Yet here, in this lifetime... He had no reason to do such.

But a whole lifetime's habit could not be so easily broken by the reversal of time.

His blue eyes gazed up at the Hokage monuments, narrowing briefly as his gaze settled on an empty space that had not happened in this lifetime. Echoes of prior words, voices, and memories repeated in his mind before he shook them away.

Turning, he pushed another smile onto his face as he gazed up towards the sky. Endless, that's what the sky was. If that were true, then so true would be his smile. He refused to break the cycle he'd started so long ago. If everyone else could lie, why couldn't he?

He laughed, because there was nothing else. He smiled, because he refused to break. He lied, because the truth would surely shatter the remaining strands of sanity that held himself together.

Even when the tears began to fall as he reached the seclusion of a safe haven, he held that smile there. He smiled as nine tails emerged and his eyes bled to red.  
He descended upon Konoha, smile still in place.

He hated liars...

So he would destroy them all, in hopes that he could destroy himself; for he was the biggest liar of them all...

* * *

**DHC: **Uhh, I really don't know what possessed me to write something like this. -shrugs-


	27. Chapter 27

**Title:** Last Moment  
**Series:** Naruto  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** General?  
**Warnings:** UH. Smidgen-hint-of-more-than-platonicness. X-x CRACK to be sure.  
**Verse:** Canon

**DHC:** O_O! OH GOD I BLAME KISHIMOTO FOR THIS, I DO. X_x;; The whole scene between them was just...oh god, I can't even explain. Oh, and the end part of the scene totally hinted SasoDeiKanku, I swear it. It was scary almost. (It's like the AU all over again! *wails*)

* * *

I had to admit, I hadn't been fully prepared to face you again. But I knew; I knew this time, I would win. How? It's simple...

Well, "simple" is not the term, however, it is as close to what I'm meaning as we're going to get.

Let's put it this way: When you 'died', what you left behind is a legacy of art that will never be forgotten. Akasuna no Sasori... Your soul lives on, no matter how much you had tried to kill it. However, I believe our parting words put you at peace.

Your soul will continue to reside amongst your puppets, your greatest creations that inspired me; I take utmost pleasure in knowing that I have your blessing in the way I wield them. Maybe too much, in the fact I almost wish you were alive now, with me to see my perfection.

I forgave you long ago for the incident with Gaara in which you nearly killed me, it only showed me how much more I had needed to improve to protect the things that which were dear to me. That, and to prove to you that I was not some mere child playing around.

So, simply, I knew when I faced you this time, that I would win. The real "you" would never bow to someone else's will, I already knew this. What that thing was, was an abomination of you, a mere doll that mimicked and acted like you, but was not. I am glad, though, that the "you" that remained, listened.

Don't worry, I will keep my promise. The Mother and Father will serve me well in the days to come, I'm sure of it. When it's my time, I will be sure to pass them on to the next Puppeteer that holds the same "soul" as you did.

We made a connection that day, one that will never break; because even now, as I wield your puppets, your soul still resides there with them; and I can feel you through the strings with-which I guide them through. A true master of the art, I can only hope I do you justice; I won't rest until I reach the level of artistic genius that you did.

Akasuna no Sasori...sayonara.

* * *

**DHC: **Just...just...oh god, I'm going to hell. -dies now to save herself a lynching from the mob that's sure to kill her-


End file.
